elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Conflict Zone
Conflict Zones are temporary warzones that occur wherever factions are waging war or civil war against each other. There are three types of Conflict Zones, denoting different concentrations of ships in combat: low intensity, medium intensity, and high intensity. Overview Upon entering Conflict Zones are randomly populated with NPC fighter ships of the warring factions and players can choose to fight for a side via an interface that will appear in the message pane of the comms panel. Once on a side they will continue to communicate about the status of the battle: each enemy destroyed, allies destroyed, and when nearing victory or defeat. Apart from normal bounty vouchers for wanted ships, players have the unique opportunity to collect combat bond vouchers in Conflict Zones if they choose to side with a faction and battle the opposition. These combat bond vouchers can be redeemed at any local station in the system. Conflict Zones can be won or lost. Winning a Conflict Zone will increase your reputation with the allied group, but harm it with the hostile group. The status of the conflict is displayed by bars in the upper right hand display, along with the status of any extra objectives. Upon all players departing the zone the Conflict Zone resets. Special objectives appear in the Conflict Zones. These include Captains, usually in large engineered ships, Spec Ops usually in medium engineered ships, War Correspondents in ships that must be protected, and Propagandist ships that must be destroyed. The higher the intensity, the more frequently these will spawn. In high intensity only, there is a chance for a capital ship to appear and become an objective. Completing objectives nets progress towards a victory in the Conflict Zone. Which ships spawn will depend on the allegiance of that faction. For example, a Federation-aligned minor faction will use the Federal Dropship, Federal Assault Ship, Federal Gunship, and Federal Corvette. All factions can deploy non-faction combat ships of any kind, from the Eagle MkII up to the Anaconda. Some ships will be Engineered, regardless of intensity. Missions During times of civil war some factions may also hand out special combat bond missions through the Mission Board which call for the destruction of opposing targets in conflict zones (referred to in combat missions as warzones). Keep in mind, ships spawned through the special objectives such as Spec Ops wings do not count towards these missions. Locations Conflict Zones are rarer and more difficult to locate than Resource Extraction Sites since they only appear in systems where a conflict between factions occurs. Star systems with a large population are more likely to become the center of conflict. Any station which has its State marked on the System Map as War or Civil War is guaranteed to have conflict zones. This also goes for a star system which has one of its local factions marked that way in system map view. Notes * During supercruise Conflict Zones show up automatically as locations in the Navigation panel if they are within 1000Ls of the player, but they do not show up when a player is within a station. * Conflict Zones are referred to as Warzones in the in-game descriptions of combat missions. * All NPCs spawning in Conflict Zones are fighters aligned with either of the warring factions. The only exception is any NPCs chasing a player, such as pirates or assassins. * When approaching an area with the war or civil war status, it is not uncommon for multiple Conflict Zones to appear. When more than one of this type of zone appears, it is likely that a major fleet battle is taking place. The victor of the battle will be the one who controls the station near, or on the planet. * On some occasions, no ships will spawn when a player enters a Conflict Zone. Special objectives can still occur however, including the appearance of capital ships, which can make it very easy to destroy them. * Normally, the player has a target limit, and only 2-3 foes will target them at once. In some instances, all enemies in range will instantly change their target to the player often leading to the player being attacked by upwards of six enemies at once even if several allies are still nearby. This is assumed to be a bug with AI targeting priority. In most instances enemies will return to fighting different targets after a short time. Videos File:Quickies- Conflict Zones File:ELITE_DANGEROUS_-_CONFLICT_ZONES_FULL_TUTORIAL File:Elite_Dangerous_-_The_Arrow_of_Time Category:Signal Sources